Her Name Was Isis
by LadyMacabre
Summary: This is a poem based on my fic All love can be


Title Her name was Isis

Author WanderingDreamer

Summary This is a poem based on my fic All love can be

Rating G Drama/Poetry

Category Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer I do not own Yugi oh or any of its characters so please don't sue me I don't

have any money

**Her Name Was Isis**

_**Her name was Isis**_

**_Named after their Goddess_**

_**The daughter of**_

**_The Tomb Keeper Family_**

_**A family that guarded the**_

_**Ancient memories of their**_

**_Ancestors' Pharaoh_**

_**Vowing to serve him**_

_**Should he walk again amongst them**_

_**On the earth**_

_**Her life was full of pain**_

**_And grief_**

_**Her mother died when she**_

_**Was a child**_

**_Giving life to her brother_**

**_From her brother_**

_**Came her only joy**_

_**She loved him dearly**_

**_More than her life_**

_**So her heart**_

**_Was torn_**

**_As helplessly_**

**_She watched as her little bother_**

**_Learned to hate_**

**_Everything had changed_**

**_When tragedy struck her family_**

_**Their Father was murdered brutally**_

_**By an unknown enemy**_

_**Her brother ignorant of the truth**_

_**And blinded by lies**_

**_Blamed the murder of their Father_**

**_On the Pharaoh!_**

_**Inside her bedroom**_

**_She would sob and_**

**_Pray that he would change_**

**_Hoping that all would not be late_**

_**In vain she tried to stop him**_

**_From leaving to seek revenge_**

**_For she had foreseen his fate_**

**_Bleak and full of sorrow_**

**_His life shall be_**

**_A tragic death he shall meet_**

**_Should he harm the son of their deities_**

_**Yet he did not listen**_

**_Instead he rebelled against her_**

**_And threatened to kill her_**

**_Should she ever again_**

**_Stand in his way_**

**_Around the world_**

_**she traveled**_

_**In search of him**_

**_Hoping to stop him before all was too late_**

**_Yet he lay upon his deathbed_**

_**when she found him**_

_**A strange sickness had overcome him**_

**_A sickness that was bestowed upon him by the Gods_**

_**She prayed to the gods for forgiveness**_

_**Knowing that she would defy their wishes**_

_**And started to chant a spell**_

_**A spell that was used to give back**_

**_The life of one dying_**

**_Yet in return one must_**

**_Sacrifice with another_**

_**She gave her life**_

**_So he could live_**

**_Sacrificing it to the gods_**

**_So their lust for vengeance_**

_**Would be fulfilled**_

_**Awaking from his sleep**_

_**With all ailments gone**_

**_She revealed to him a secret_**

_**That she had kept for so long**_

_**It wasn't the Pharaoh**_

**_Who killed our Father_**

_**When we were children**_

_**Many years ago**_

**_His murderer is your Yami!_**

_**Realizing his mistake**_

_**He tired to make amends**_

_**For all the pain and grief**_

**_She had received_**

_**Smiling at him**_

**_She told him that_**

**_All was too late_**

_**That she wouldn't last**_

**_To see the dawning day_**

**_Gently she explained_**

**_What she had done_**

_**Telling him the price she had to pay**_

_**To alter his fate**_

**_Weeping he pleaded with her not to die_**

**_Asking forgiveness for_**

**_All the pain he caused her_**

_**Wiping away his tears**_

_**She forgave him willingly**_

**_Telling him to listen to her_**

_**And to hush his cries**_

_**Do not worry**_

_**For I love you**_

_**I always have and**_

_**Forever will**_

_**Fret not my little brother**_

_**For we shall meet again**_

**_In life we have been separated for so long_**

_**And in death we shall be again**_

**_But this I promise thee_**

**_With my final breath_**

_**Death shall only separate us**_

_**For a short time**_

_**And we shall meet again**_

**_At the gates of Paradise_**

_**I shall wait for thee**_

**_Together we shall enter_**

**_And never again shall we part_**

_**This I promise thee**_

_**I love you**_

_**And farewell**_

**_My brother Malik_**

**_She whispered kissing his cheek_**

_**At that she breathed her last**_

_**Happy at last**_


End file.
